Confía en mí
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy sujetaba fuertemente su mano haciendo que Annie quedara sin habla y su corazón latía a mil, suspiró y después prosiguió a estar a la merced de la rubia Yuri Candy x Annie, lemmon breve


Candy como Annie estaban en un cuarto de la casa de los Britter, quedaron en quedarse en la recamara de la pecosa para pasar la noche. La rubia como la pelinegra decidieron ver televisión y compartir unas papas mientras que en la tele iban a transmitir capítulos de Naruto Shippuden.

Las dos se sentaron en la cama usando sus pijamas, Candy usaba una camiseta negra con una inscripción en rojo y pantaloneta blanca mientras Annie usaba su chaqueta blanca con gorra, pantaloneta blanca y medias del mismo color hasta la pantorrilla. Ambas se compartían el paquete sobre Candy le daba a Annie que se sentía segura poniendo su cabeza sobre el brazo de Candy.

Era muy lindo como seguro estando cerca de la pecosa más se sentía cómoda a su lado, por extrañas circunstancias la dominaba el sueño probablemente por las altas horas de la noche o por el tiempo que le consumía estar en su casa y hacer cosas propias de su familia sobretodo exigidas por su madre adoptiva.

Candy de pronto notaba algo con su amiga la cual ahora sostenía su brazo, le ofreció otra papa a lo cual su amiga acató, miró el reloj y su móvil pero no eran de suma importancia

-¿Está bueno?- Preguntó como siempre siendo esa alma humilde a lo cual su amiga asintió- ¿Quieres más?- La pelinegra asintió de nuevo recibiendo todo el paquete mientras Candy destapaba otro y luego de unos minutos veía a su amiga que tambaleaba la cabeza una y otra vez e incluso se limpiaba los ojos ya que Morfeo, bueno Hypnos el dios de los sueños haría de las suyas.

La ojiverde sonrió conmovida al ver a su amiga como en revivir un viejo recuerdo como cuando estaban en el hogar de Pony, se puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras comenzó a reír bajito haciendo que la pelinegra se sobresaltara debido al sonido que escuchó

-Sabes Annie, eres muy infantil cuando estamos a solas- La mencionada quedó de piedra, pareciera que su amiga diera un golpe de realidad- No has cambiado en nada, casi como una niña pequeña

En menos de nada Annie reaccionó como si hubiera visto algo y la asustara en menos de nada, Candy contemplaba la reacción de su amiga, pensó que su dulce amiga no estaba consciente. La pobre ojiazul estaba roja de la impresión y quizás de la vergüenza mientras sacudía las manos nerviosamente

-¡Eso es! Um, eso es… Es porque…- De pronto los nervios la dominaron- Cada vez que estoy contigo se siente como si fueras una hermana mayor para mí… Como alguien que me hace sentir bien… Ug, quiero decir…- Bajó su cabeza debido a su vergüenza y suspiró pesada

\- Es por eso… Sin darme cuenta, mis viejos hábitos están… Perdón- Ladeó la mirada mientras sonreía tontamente hasta que de nuevo quedó sin habla mientras una mano se entrelazaba a la vida mientras unos verdes la miraban con comprensión

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando?- Sonrió radiante- Realmente estoy feliz de ser capaz de ver este lado tuyo, eso es muy importante… Tú nunca lo has olvidado

Aferró más sus manos con las de su amada pelinegra, de hecho Candy estaba hechizada por los azules de Annie

-Quiero que tú confíes en mí, ¡Más y más!- Ahora el corazón de la rubia quedó en pausa, su amiga estaba de piedra ya que ahora estaba sentada de frente sobre las piernas de la pecosa, se sostenía fuertemente mientras la ojiverde la miraba con más profundidad y con más pasión. La pecosa no dudó en acercar a su amiga ya que presionaba sus manos sobre las caderas.

Annie suspiró entendiendo lo que quería

-Ah, Candy… Si realmente lo quieres así, entonces lo haré- Sonrió hasta que sin dudar decidió unir sus labios con los de ella pero la rubia aplicó el de lengua, cosa que sorprendió y siguió por parte de su amiga, sus manos apretaban sus hombros mientras la pecosa tomaba su rostro contra el suyo pero no conformando con eso decidió lamer como succionar el cuello como el esternón de su chica, luego mordisqueó el oído… De manera fácil Annie era débil en menos de nada.

La rubia aprovechó para alzar a la tímida hasta tirarla de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, Annie rodeaba el cuello de su amada mientras ésta saboreaba como devoraba sus labios, sus lenguas bailaban entre sí mientras el tacto traicionero hizo de las suyas ya que Candy comenzaba a abrir la chaqueta de su amiga, Annie clavaba con sus uñas la espalda pero también quería subirle la camiseta a la pecosa.

El tacto traicionero ahora se dirigía rozando las piernas de Annie hasta llegar a su pantaloneta pero sus manos le impedían el paso mientras tomaba la zona genital de la prenda, las piernas empezaron a juntarse e hicieron fricción… La tímida se estaba excitando a lo cual la pecosa no dudó en besarla una vez más mientras que la pelinegra estaba siendo víctima de la lujuria, quería que la rubia ojiverde la hiciera suya.

Candy lamió la comisura de los labios de la ojiazul la cual no dudó en abrir su boca, la pecosa usó la lengua para explorar la saliva de su amada que aceptó, siguieron bailando sus mojadas lenguas hasta separarse para respirar aire por unos momentos hasta que volvieron a besarse apasionadamente por otros minutos, Annie estaba empezando a sudar mientras la pecosa la sofocaba sin piedad alguna, la respiración de la pelinegra se hacía más constante mientras encadenaba el cuello de su pecosa con sus brazos o aferrando sus dedos en sus enredadizos cabellos.

Su respiración era constante, daba pequeños suspiros. Candy la besó de nueva cuenta hasta que bajó hasta el cuello dando pequeños besitos pero no soportando más metió su mano en la pantaloneta blanca de su contraria explorando en su interior, la ojiazul estaba húmeda.

-Candy… Ah… Yo…- Decía la pelinegra entre jadeos, si esa era la sensación de llegar al climax. Besó a su contraria con necesidad al mismo tiempo que frotaba la humedad en las bragas. Annie arqueó su espalda llegando a su primer orgasmo llegando a eyacular en la mano de Candy. La tímida quedó exhausta hasta que los espasmos desaparecieron pero quedó dormida mientras la rubia miraba detenidamente sus dos dedos con ese líquido transparente expulsado mientras se preguntaba si hizo muy bien en hacerle eso a su novia.

Por ahora debía despejar esas dudas mientras se acostaba teniendo a Annie entre sus brazos, por alguna razón le hacía muy tierna cuando la pelinegra dormía tranquilamente a lo cual besó su frente hasta abrazar a su amada con tal de protegerla.

Unos minutos después, Annie despertó mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en su entrepierna. Era cierto, Candy como ella hicieron el amor pero no llegaron a quitarse la ropa, en pocas palabras era débil y precoz. Miraba a su pecosa durmiendo de manera tierna como risueña, para ser sincera no sabía cómo encarar a su amiga después de lo que pasó o quizás pedir perdón por ser tan vulnerable a primeras de cambio.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos ya que se llenó de vergüenza, fue súper vergonzoso debido a los suspiros y gemidos que dio, no le dolió tanto y le gustó y sin mencionar que en su oído la propia Candy le dijo que ambas serían felices. Acarició sus pecas usando su dedo índice mientras la rubia seguía durmiendo con una sonrisa tonta y risueña, era probable que la pecosa no lo supiera pero…

Desde que estuvo con ella en el Hogar de Pony, se dio de cuenta de lo maravilloso que era la hacía sentir al decirle una y otra vez que la amaba. Sonrió conmovida, era por ello que creía que mientras estaba con Candy definitivamente era feliz con ella.


End file.
